


settle you down

by temerity (forsanethaec)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsanethaec/pseuds/temerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall helps Louis sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/gifts).



It’s raining outside, which might be why Louis can’t sleep. He’s been drifting in and out as he tries to listen to the wet hush of nighttime in the city against the hotel window and the soft little noises of Niall’s breathing at the same time. Niall keeps winning, though, keeps making Louis forget that anything else exists.

Niall’s been asleep on his chest since he let himself in through the door between their rooms hours ago, crept across the floor barefoot and bare-chested in shorts and slid under the covers in the dark. Louis had been awake, staring at the ceiling. He’d murmured a surprised hello when Niall came in, sitting up and reaching for the light, but Niall just curled against him and shushed him, smiling, slipping a warm hand beneath Louis’ t-shirt and closing his eyes. So Louis hadn’t said anything else. They do this every now and then, whenever one of them doesn’t want to be alone. It’s only lovely with Niall – no baggage, no strings. Louis wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he loves the way Niall looks at him, the way he says his name in the dark all breathless and amazed. 

He fans his fingers out against Niall’s hip now, absent, a light scrape of blunt nails. Niall’s skin is soft and there’s something so nice about his bare chest against Louis’ side, the easy, warm weight of sleeping boy to anchor him.

Niall shifts against his chest, lifts his chin and blinks his eyes open for a moment, squinty and only half-awake. He noses up beneath Louis’ jaw, squirming a little into Louis’ touch at his hip. One of his hands is fisted like a sleepy child’s in the front of Louis’ shirt, and he tugs, stretches up and kisses Louis at the corner of his mouth, on his cheek where it’s just barely rough with stubble. Louis sighs, eyes closed. Niall kisses him on the lips and Louis’ hand edges around to the dip of his back just at the waistband of his shorts. It’s completely quiet save the rain and the soft hum of hotel white noise and the street far below, a familiar backdrop to this, and Louis wouldn’t normally want it to feel like home but with Niall here, he thinks it could. 

Niall nudges his leg over one of Louis’, gets his hips against the side of Louis’ hip, pushes up slow and imprecise, breathing into the side of Louis’ neck. Louis sighs again, harsher this time, and he pulls Niall against him, head spinning a little all at once in the dark. Niall’s lips are at his earlobe and Louis twists restlessly, wanting to feel more of him, wanting Niall to stop being such a lazy sod and get on top or suck him off or something. He knows he could ask and Niall would do anything. Niall would bring him the moon if he only said he wanted it. 

But it’s late and talking seems at the moment to be an unnecessary expense of energy when they both know each other as well as they do. Niall’s half-hard against his hip, rutting into him ineffectually, and Louis thinks it’s about ten kinds of wonderful how Niall’s still clutching at his shirt, how he smells like sleep, like hotel sheets, like Louis. 

“You awake?” he asks as he turns into Niall to get them almost flush together, thighs like the loose teeth of a zipper, holding onto each other wherever they can. 

Niall’s hand plays at random over Louis’ back beneath his shirt, palming the planes of his muscles. “Dunno,” he mutters. Louis laughs on a warm breath. He presses his lips into Niall’s neck beneath his ear, swipes his tongue over the sweet skin there and sucks in a kiss, pulling at Niall’s waist with both hands. Niall makes a breathless noise, an almost-groan, hands coming up to tangle in Louis’ hair. He tugs lightly the way he knows Louis likes. 

Their feet jumble beneath the sheets and Niall’s toes against Louis’ instep make him gasp a little. Niall pushes their hips together with a lazy, mindless rhythm, little circles, mouth open and lips dragging hot against Louis’ neck. 

"For fuck’s sake," Louis mumbles. His voice comes out rough, and he has a not-unpleasant feeling like it’s been the longest night of his life curled up here with Niall, like he hasn’t spoken in days. He grabs onto Niall’s hips and rolls over top of him, between his legs, pushing his hips down. His arms are quivering with the strain of the angle, braced on either side of Niall’s shoulders, and Niall hooks their legs together and pushes up into him, mouth wide. They’re both only in shorts and Louis can feel the hard, insistent line of Niall’s cock through the layers of fabric. 

Louis kicks impatiently at the sheets tangled around their legs, rutting down and biting back a groan. Niall laughs at him a little, his eyes never leaving Louis’ face, and the adoration is clear there, the way he can’t look away from Louis, the flush across his boyish cheeks. 

It makes Louis’ heart surge in his chest, aching with sweetness, being looked at like he’s the most wonderful thing there is. "Niall," he breathes, overwhelmed and turned on and in love. He drops his head and Niall hides his face against the side of Louis’ neck, gasping with a high little noise when Louis gets the angle of their hips together just right. 

"Hey," Louis says, struggling to keep his voice even as he moves, body full of heat and syrup. "Talk to me." 

"Lou," Niall almost moans, "want, I want, oh, shit." He loses the words as Louis takes his hand and presses it beneath his into the mattress beside Niall’s head, their fingers laced. 

"C’mon, babe, come for me," Louis murmurs, low and easy. That’s what he loves about this, that Niall started it all sleepy and wanton but Louis gets to finish it, gets Niall beneath him and the heat of his skin and the sparks that shoot through him every time Niall presses upward. 

"In my shorts," Niall gasps out, laughing all shuddery and Louis starts to laugh too but it turns into a groan as Niall grabs at his arse with his free hand, pulling them together and just rubbing hard with his hips now, knees crooked around the backs of Louis’ thighs. 

“Can’t stop now,” Louis pants, “just have to take ‘em off next time, hey?” 

“’m not,” Niall mumbles into his neck, trying to bite but mostly just mouthing at the skin.

“What?”

“Not coming first,” Niall tells him coherently, “you – fuck, oh –”

“Sorry – ah – didn’t quite catch that,” Louis says, and then he tips back, straddling Niall and pulling Niall up with him so he’s splayed across his lap. He rubs against him, hands tangled in his hair, and he’s kind of wishing they’d just gotten naked at this point but it’s too late. 

“ _Louis_ ,” Niall groans, both hands palming Louis’ arse now, pulling him in. It’s about as much help as he’s offering anymore and Louis knows he’s close. Niall drags his hands around Louis’ hips, squeezing at his thighs in the tangled nest of blankets they’ve made in the middle of the bed, and Louis leans in and kisses him full on the mouth then because he suddenly loves him so much, loves that they can just do this, loves being loved back. 

Niall shudders when Louis sucks on his tongue, fingers tight on Louis’ skin, and then he’s whimpering “Oh, _shite_ ,” into Louis’ mouth as he comes, trembling, a sudden wetness across the front of his shorts. 

“Ha,” Louis says, though the effect is mostly lost in a moan as Niall’s hips jerk against his, the sticky heat, the way he goes all plaint and liquid against Louis almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders and kissing his neck. He lets Louis keep moving against him, and it’s all suddenly so ridiculous and hot and perfectly Niall that Louis’ vision goes hazy.

He’s just fucking himself against Niall all on his own now, and he manages a “Just gonna sit there, Horan?” with a dignified modicum of snark. 

But then Niall just shrugs and says, “Reckon so,” all slow, curving lips, and Louis groans. 

“Bastard,” he gasps out, fingers of one hand curling against Niall’s chest. He’s basically riding one of Niall’s thighs at this point, helplessly feeling himself start to fall apart. And he doesn’t know what does him in, maybe Niall sucking a kiss into the secret place behind his ear, or the sudden awareness of the smell of sex and slept-in blankets rushing to his head, but his stomach goes tight and he has to bite back an embarrassing noise as his orgasm hits him, shaking bodily against Niall, eyes squeezed shut. 

Niall rocks with him through it, one hand cupping the back of Louis’ neck, and then they’re still, finally, the quiet seeping back in.

The first thing Louis comprehends that isn’t Niall’s skin, Niall’s hands, Niall’s quiet, rough breathing slowing down, is the clock on the bedside table reading 4:03. 

“You’re sneaky,” he says, “coming in here all like you’d had a bad dream when that’s what you were after all along.”

“Caught me,” Niall yawns. He gets up. “Y’can’t kick me out now, though. Lend me some shorts?”

Louis laughs. “Get me some too,” he says, flopping onto his back and watching as Niall strips unabashedly on his way across to the dresser. 

“Hope you’ll be able to sleep now,” he says once he’s back in bed, changed, watching Louis wriggle out of his shorts and into the clean ones, wiping himself off with the old pair. Niall laughs at that and Louis laughs at Niall. 

“What, though?” Louis asks after a while.

“What?” Niall says. He’s all rosy cheeks and dozy eyes, looking at Louis.

“About me being able to sleep now.”

Niall shrugs. “Just, you were awake when I came in,” he says. “And you always look so tired lately.” He smiles off-kilter. “Just doing my part,” he murmurs. 

Louis tugs him in with an arm around his shoulders, nose in his hair at the top of his head. He doesn’t know quite what to say to that, but he thinks Niall understands he’s grateful for this. For them. 

After a moment, he looks down. Niall seems to be asleep again, head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis sighs and settles back into the pillows, a smile in the corner of his mouth. He closes his eyes and listens to Niall breathe.


End file.
